


В интересах Федерации

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Волею обстоятельств сталкиваются Кирк, Спок, Маккой, торт и интересы Федерации





	В интересах Федерации

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрации к тексту

\- Спок, командование на вас. Боунс, в транспортаторную.  
Проигнорировав недовольное микродвижение брови на лице старшего помощника, капитан шагнул в турболифт. Его ждали Гаррмаш, восьмая планета Каппы Гончих Псов, туземная приветственная делегация и задание, выданное контр-адмиралом Звёздного Флота. Жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна.

Встреча с туземцами прошла, как по маслу. Разве что, пара ребят из охраны, спустившиеся на планету вместе с капитаном и доктором, во время торжественного ужина заляпали местными деликатесами свои красные рубашки, а так миссия пролетела просто идеально. Торговый договор между планетой и Федерацией подписали, с местными пятигрудыми красотками поплясали, что ещё? Ах да, ещё и получили в подарок образчик местной каллиграфии плюс голографию в рамочке.

«Энтерпрайз» был уже в часе пути от Гаррмаша, когда началось неладное. Легкокрылым вестником беды стал бледный Чехов, влетевший на мостик перепуганной чайкой. Бровь старшего помощника Спока немедленно устремилась вверх, замерев на отметке «что за нафиг?»  
\- Капитан Кирк и доктор Боунс... то есть, простите, сэр, доктор Маккой... они... они...  
Спустя секунду Павел Андреевич, то отставая на полкорпуса, то забегая вперёд, отчаянно жестикулируя и вкрапляя во взволнованную английскую речь труднопроизносимое русское «р», трусил по коридору бок о бок с ровно печатающим торопливый шаг коммандером.  
Капитан и старший медик обнаружились на обзорной палубе. Момент явно не предполагал наличия свидетелей: Леонард Маккой, смущённо улыбаясь и часто моргая, вертел в руках цветок растения семейства розовых, а Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, гипнотизируя доктора улыбкой и взглядом, лапал его за талию.  
\- Вы свободны, лейтенант, - холодно бросил Спок, проследив, чтоб за бедным Чеховым закрылась дверь.  
\- Итак, капитан? – лаконично поинтересовался он сущностью происходящего, вложив в неподвластный эмоциям голос столовую ложку желчи.  
\- Да? – ласково отозвался Кирк, глупая улыбка и выражение глаз которого делали его похожим на херувима.  
\- Спок, уйди, ты нам мешаешь, - недовольно проскрипел Боунз, нервно стегая себя цветком по запястью.  
Старший помощник закатил глаза.  
\- Капитан, у меня есть все основания думать, что на Гаррмаше с вами и, с позволения сказать, доктором Маккоем произошло нечто непредвиденное, что и послужило причиной вашему в данный момент неадекватному поведению.  
\- Что ты, Спок! – перебил его сияющий капитан. – Это же просто любовь!  
\- Бездушный сухарь! Гоблин! Компьютер! – сверкая глазами, вторил Боунс. – Тебе не задушить наше чувство!  
\- Я вынужден препроводить вас обоих в медицинский отсек, - отрезал неумолимый старпом, применяя вулканский плечевой парализующий захват и перехватывая Ромео и Джульетту поперёк пояса правой и левой рукой соответственно.

 

Капитан очнулся в медотсеке, крепко привязанный к больничной койке. Первым, о ком он подумал, конечно, была его вторая половинка, прикрученная ничего не понимающим в настоящей любви вулканцем к аналогичной койке в двух шагах от капитанской. Сам вулканец, бдительный, как трехглавый Цербер, застыл на страже между ними ровно посредине. Возможно, Спок предпочёл бы развести Джима и Боунса по разным палатам, а то и по разным кораблям, но свободных мест, на его беду, в лазарете не было, по причине того что энсин Аннушка разлила в женском туалете подсолнечное масло, и теперь медотсек был переполнен хромыми звездолётчицами с лейтенантом Ухурой во главе.  
\- Ленни, милый, - обеспокоенно проворковал со своего насеста капитан. – Как ты, Ленни?  
Спок нервно передёрнул плечом, но тут же стыдливо замаскировал это движение, потуже затянув стягивающие капитана ремни.  
Звездолётчицы неодобрительно закудахтали.  
\- Мисс Чепел, что с результатами анализов?  
\- Ещё не готовы, сэр, - буркнула медсестра, пронзая старпома осуждающим взглядом.  
\- Поторопитесь, - упрямо делая вид, что ему безразлично, считают его окружающие князем тьмы или же нет, приказал Спок.  
\- Джим, - слабо и, по мнению старпома, лицемерно, пошло и неестественно, застонал Боунс.  
\- Ленни! Я с тобой! – задёргался в путах капитан. Старпом скрежетнул зубами.  
\- Джим, не дай зеленокровому ублюдку разлучить нас! Знай: я тебя люблю!  
По лазарету прокатился благоговейный вздох. Лейтенант Ухура высморкалась.  
Спок вонзил влюблённым в шеи гипошприцы с успокоительным.

 

\- ...Что это было?  
\- Помрачение рассудка, вызванное принятием токсичной инопланетной субстанции, подмешанной в торт.  
\- Эээ... Спасибо, мистер Спок. Эээ... – капитан замолчал, дожидаясь, пока энсин Смит прекратит делать вид, что случайно задумалась о чём-то посреди коридора, и свалит наконец по своим делам. – Спок, неужели я действительно приставал к Боунсу?  
\- Капитан, я бы сформулировал это иначе: вы ухаживали за доктором Маккоем.  
\- Эээ... и я не позволил себе эээ... ничего такого... лишнего?  
На честном лице старпома не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Нет, капитан. Вы были предельно тактичны.  
\- Слава богу!  
\- Но доктор Маккой...  
Джеймс Тибериус Кирк заметно напрягся.  
\- ...позволил себе...  
\- О нет! Серьёзно?!  
\- ...несколько недопустимо вольных высказываний, подразумевающих вашу с ним эмоциональную близость.  
Капитан расслабленно выдохнул.  
\- И всё?  
В приподнявшейся на какой-то лишний миллиметр брови первого офицера было столько укора, что Кирк немедленно поправился:  
\- Да. Это плохо, да. Я поговорю с ним о... эээ... недопустимости.  
\- Это ещё не всё, капитан, - каменное лицо коммандера было серьёзнее надгробного изваяния. – Согласно этому документу, - Кирк легко узнал в руках Спока сувенирную бумажку, всученную гостеприимными инопланетянами, - заверенному архистратигом империи Великий и Малый Гаррмаш Алепунто II, вы с доктором Маккоем уже восемь часов являетесь мужем и женой.

 

Через пятнадцать минут, рекордных даже для флагмана Федерации и лучшей в Галактике команды, «Энерпрайз» вернулась на орбиту Гаррмаша. В транспортаторной, помимо Скотти, собрались трое: доктор, капитан и старший помощник, лица двоих были хмуры, лицо же третьего, как обычно, ничего не выражало, во всяком случае, он сам так считал. Кирк и Боунс вполголоса возмущённо переговаривались, Спок старательно делал вид, что вулканцы не подслушивают. Его брезгливо отставленные в сторону пальцы, сжимающие капитанское свидетельство о браке и голографию в рамочке, чуть заметно побелели. Джим и Боунс на голографии сладенько улыбались (по мнению старпома, так просто омерзительно, приторно и неприлично), на губах капитана розовел крем.  
\- ...А вот если б ты меня послушал! – шипел доктор, плюясь в капитанское ухо. – Я говорил тебе, болван, что не надо, как вулканец в пон-фарр, бросаться на торт, который, кроме нас, больше никто не ест!  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких к чёрту «но»! - на секунду Джим поверил, что Боунс начнёт изрыгать пламя. – Фигурки, фигурки на торте!  
\- Это было забавно, да? – Джим попытался вытереть ухо ладонью.  
\- Нет! Две фигурки на торте, в виде тебя и меня! Если даже это не заставило тебя задуматься, то и лоботомия бессильна!  
\- Но...  
\- Энерджайз, - торопливо произнёс Скотти, и трое звездолётчиков очутились перед блещущим золотом и инкрустированным дилитиевыми кристаллами геометрически правильным лицом архистратига империи Великий и Малый Гаррмаш Алепунто II.

 

\- ...А разве это не входит в гоблинские обязанности: разузнать всю чёртову информацию о чёртовых обычаях всех чёртовых встречающихся нам на пути планет?!  
\- А разве в обязанности корабельного доктора не входит непременная проверка инопланетных продуктов питания на совместимость с человеческим метаболизмом?  
\- Брейк! – поднял руки Джим, разнимая друзей. – Обсудим проблему. Итак. Обычаи Гаррмаша требуют, чтобы особо крупные сделки сопровождались брачной церемонией, это раз. Развод, слава Федерации, возможен, но он автоматически отменяет сделку. Это два. Контракт необходим – требование Командования. Это три. Какие предложения?  
\- Я требую развод! Немедленно!  
\- Ты тоже не в моём вкусе, Боунс, но что со сделкой?  
\- Хрен с ней!  
Старший помощник саркастически приподнял бровь. Капитан, будучи давним ценителем её выразительных возможностей, согласно кивнул, но не доктору, а старпому.  
\- Капитан, предлагаю вам расторгнуть брак с доктором Маккоем и, чтобы не сорвать важную для Федерации сделку, безотлагательно заключить новый, в соответствии с вашим собственным выбором.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! – раздельно и чётко прямо в бедное капитанское ухо прокаркал Боунс. – Гоблин совсем рехнулся. Отдай мне его в медотсек на опыты.  
\- Вы ещё не насытились вивисекцией над прочими членами экипажа?  
\- Брейк! – снова повторил Кирк. – Слушай, Боунс, будь так любезен, оставь нас одних. Я хотел бы обсудить со Споком его предложение.  
Уши у старшего помощника при этих словах почему-то позеленели.

 

Странно, но оставшись наедине со Споком, дабы обсудить целесообразность и прочие нюансы своего будущего брака, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк испытывал некоторую неловкость. С чего бы?

\- Капитан, по моему глубочайшему убеждению, контракт о поставке Гаррмашем полутора триллионов зубных щёток несёт Федерации далекоидущие политические выгоды.  
\- Да-да, Спок, я понимаю: это не только поднимет экономику планеты, но и заставит их переориентировать производство, тем самым поставив Гаррмаш в зависимость от заказов Федерации. Очень ловко.  
\- Поэтому было бы нежелательно упустить сделку и тем самым сорвать миссию  
\- Согласен.  
\- Тогда, капитан, раз вы солидарны с моими выводами, что вы думаете о возможной кандидатуре будущего супруга?  
\- Ну... – Кирк замялся. – Поскольку в этом вопросе важно учитывать не только интересы Федерации, но и личные устремления кандидатов... боюсь, круг сужается до старшины Рэнд.  
\- И вы согласитесь на этот брак?  
\- Да, Спок, соглашусь.  
\- Но ай кью старшины Рэнд ниже вашего более, чем вдвое. Кроме того, индекс вашей с ней психоэмоциональной совместимости по десятибалльной шкале Рраерта-Психуоттера составляет всего одну целую четырнадцать сотых балла, при необходимом для стабильного взаимодействия внутри супружеской пары пятибалльном минимуме.  
\- Вы бесспорно правы, мой друг, но, кроме старшины Рэнд, я не знаю никого из команды «Энтерпрайз», кто бы рассматривал долгосрочные романтические отношения со мной в положительном ключе.  
\- Ваши наблюдения ошибочны, капитан.  
\- Да? – с надеждой переспросил тот.  
\- Да, - решительно подтвердил старпом. – Мне известно о существовании члена эипажа с интеллектом не ниже вашего, чей индекс психоэмоциональной совместимости с вами превышает девять целых и семь десятых балла.  
\- И он... заинтересован?  
\- На сто процентов.  
\- Тогда не вижу препятствий.  
\- Возможно, капитан, вас насторожит принадлежность кандидата к одному с вами полу...  
\- Спок, что за предрассудки?  
\- ...или к иному биологическому виду...  
\- Ерунда!  
\- ...помимо того, означенный кандидат не приемлет разводы и рассматривает возможный брак только в качестве нерушимого моногамного союза.  
\- Это само собой разумеется, иначе он меня убьёт! ...Спок?  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- Поцелуйте уже меня, наконец.

**Конец**


End file.
